The Workshop will address very recent technical and conceptual developments in the field of gene transfer into mammalian cells. The topic is considered timely because of the major recent advances which have occurred in molecular biology. This area of research can provide insights into many aspects of hepatic biology and pathophysiology including gene regulation in the liver, hepatic carcinogenesis, and hepatic fibrosis. Accordingly, to optimally stimulate investigators and trainees working or considering work in this field, six distinguished investigators, five of whom are nonmembers of the AASLD, have been invited to review the work in a series of concise state-of-the-art lectures for 45 minutes duration. A period of 15 minutes will be allowed for questions and discussion after each presentation. The lectures will cover two broad topics: 1) new methods for gene transfer including new vectors and molecular biological methodology, and 2) application of gene transfer to the liver including hepatocyte transplantation and potential hepatic diseases. The overall objectives of the Workshop, in addition to providing information on recent developments in the field, are to encourage the application of the newest research strategies to investigative hepatology as well as to stimulate further efforts by young investigators to work in this area.